זמן ביחד
by Lia.T.T
Summary: רגולוס מוצא את עצמו תקוע בחדר נטוש בקומה התחתונה, עם לא אחר מאשר אחיו.


"זמן ביחד."

זהו פאנפיק- ספרות מעריצים.

פאנדום: ה"פ.

ז'אנר: קומדיה חסרת-טעם.

דירוג: PGחלש, תמים כדת וכדין.

שיפ: ג'ין. מעט רמוסיריוס, כי זה קאנון, אבל אפילו בספרים יש יותר.

דמויות: רגולוס, סיריוס.

וויתור-זכויות-יוצרים: הכל שייך לרולינג, כולל אי קטן בקריביים, צי חסידות וכמויות בלתי נלאות של טופו. וה"פ, כמובן.

תקציר: רגולוס מוצא את עצמו תקוע בחדר נטוש בקומה התחתונה, עם לא אחר מאשר אחיו.

ממש תודה ללורן, הבטא, על היותה מקסימה ומוכנה לביטוא. אסגוד לך לעד, יחד עם פולחני חתולים ומרשמלו ואנשים קטנים על פיצה.

חסר ספויילרים לספר השביעי.

...גם לא לספר השישי.

---

רגולוס היה תקוע.

ככל ששנא להודות בעובדה, במיוחד בפני עצמו, היא עמדה, איתנה, מוצקה כאסלה ואמיתית ככתבות בעיתון 'הנביא היומי'. ובכן, לפחות כתבות מסוימות בעיתון.

בהתחלה, ניסה לשחזר את האירועים למקרה אשר הוביל אותו לכך, לאותו מצב, בראשו. בסופו הגיע למסקנה החשובה; הדבר גורם לו כאב ראש. הוא הפסיק לנסות.

סיריוס עדיין שכב בפינה, מעולף. רגולוס היה מוצא זאת מספק אילו היה זז, כדי שיוכל להכותו -לכשפו, אם המזל ירשה- חזרה לעילפון.

באותו רגע, הדבר היחיד שעלה ביד רגולוס לעשות היה לבהות באחיו, בגופו העולה ויורד קצובות, בדרך בה שיערותיו נפלו על פניו בחינניות, אשר כל אדם אחר שהכיר לא יכול להכיל אילו היה מעולף.

ככל שהדבר הטריד ועצבן אותו (דבר שהוביל, בתגובת שרשרת, להתקף כאבי ראש נוספים), גילה רגולוס כי הדבר היחיד שהרגיע חלקים מסוימים במוחו, היה עצם הבהייה בסיריוס, במיוחד לאור העובדה כי מעט מאוד דברים אחרים היו במקום, בהם היה ניתן לבהות. אילו היה יכול לחשוב לאותו רגע בצורה הגיונית וישרה, היה לבטח מקלל.

_סיריוס_ חשב לעצמו בניסיון להיסח דעת. הוא שנא את השם. ליתר דיוק, הוא שנא את העובדה שהיה צריך לפנות אליו, ועליו, בשמו הפרטי, כחבריו של סיריוס. פעם שקל לפנות אליו כ"אחי", בימים בהם סיריוס היה שנוא על הסלית'רינים רק מהיותו אותו גריפנדורי פרובוקטיבי המסתובב בחבורתו הידועה לשמצה, אך גילה במהרה כי פנייה אליו כך תצביע, בצורה לא משתמעת על הקשר המשפחתי בינו ובין הנער המבוגר יותר, אותו קשר אשר ניסה להכחיש מאז נכנס להוגוורטס.

הוא שקל, כמו-כן, על הפנייה אל אחיו הגדול כ"בלק", כשאר חבריו-לבית, אך שתי סיבות עצרו בעדו.

הסיבה הראשונה, לאחר שברח סיריוס מביתו, לא נחשב – במיוחד על-ידי בני המשפחה - לבן בלק.

הסיבה השנייה, אשר בולטת יותר לעין, כך גילה, הייתה העובדה שלקרוא לסיריוס כך, כחוסר-חיבה, זהו דבר מטופש.

אך באותו רגע, לא חשב על העניין, או אף על דרך אחרת לפנות אל -ועל- אחיו. הדבר היחידי שחשב היה, בצורה מעורפלת, כי אפילו הבליטה שנוצרה בעורפו של סיריוס נותנת את הרושם שתמיד הייתה שם ולא מפריעה למראו כלל.

עבר זמן לא מוגדר, הנמשך לרגולוס כנצח, לפני שהבחין בנער השני אשר מחזיר לו מבט בעיניים מזוגגות, מעורבבות בלבול, כאב ו... ובכן, עוד בלבול.

"סבר-מאוס?"

מוחו של רגולוס התעכב מעט בפענוח מילותיו של סיריוס. לאחר שעשה בדיוק את אותו הדבר, פלט נחירת בוז.

סיריוס התרומם מעט ושפשף את עיניו באיטיות.

רגולוס קיבל, באותו רגע, את החשק הפתאומי לקפוץ על אחיו, אותו חשק שהחל להבנות כאשר קיבל תבנית בסיסית על מצבו. הוא ניסה לקום, ונכשל, ישבנו פוגע ברצפת האבן הקשה פעמיים לפני שהתייאש. לאחר, הכניס יד לכיסו, למצוא ששרביטו נעדר. לפני שהספיק להגיב משהו בכל הנושא לסיריוס, המצב בו היה שרוי לקח את חובו.

רגולוס התעלף, מאבד את הכרתו לשלושת השעות הבאות.

"רגולוס? רגולוס! קום!" קולו של סיריוס הלם בראשו כמצלתיים, חותך את הערפל ששהה שם רגעים ספורים קודם. רגולוס ניסה להתעלם מהקול ולחזור לאותו מקום אשר נמצא בו לפני, אך ניסיונותיו העלו חרס. הוא ניסה אף למתן את הקול, להפכו לנסבל, אפילו נעים, אך מכוון שלא היה מצב אפשרי בעניין, נכשל גם בזה.

הצעיר מהשניים פתח את עיניו לפגוש זוג עיניים אפורות, כמעט כסופות, מהפנטות במבטן, מולו עיניו. הדבר הראשון שחלף ביעף בתת-מודעו באותה שנייה, היה כי אותו הבדל הבולט בינו לאחיו בוגר, הוא העיניים. צבעם במיוחד, האור המשתקף בהן באותה צורה מיוחדת, הדרך בה מבטן כאילו הדריך את הבעת פניו הנאות של סיריוס. אם היה משהו אותו שנא רגולוס, אף יותר מהדבר בה –_כמעט_- הוכרח לפנות אל אחיו, אלו העיניים של המבוגר משניהם. ואם לדיוק, הדרך שבה היה סיריוס מודע לדבר בצורה מכאיבה, כמו המודעות להשפעת מראו, הדרך בה ניצל זאת לטובתו.

"רגולוס," עיניו של רגולוס נפערו כשהקול שב והחזירו למציאות האכזרית. "ק וּ ם !"

מעולם, עד אותו יום, לא החשיב, או שמא חשב על אחיו כהיפראקטיבי. עד ליום הזה. סיריוס התהלך ברחבי החדר ללא הפסקה, מדבר ספק לרגולוס, ספק אל עצמו. הוא הצליח, בצורה שרגולוס נכשל להבין, לאבחן את כל החדר, עד לאחרונת הלבנים. באותו רגע פסע בקו ישר לאורך החלון היחידי בחדר, ממלמל לעצמו על הירח המלא והערבה המפליקה, שטף דבריו יוצא במילים בלועות, מהירות מדי מכדי לנסחן למובנות.

"החלון מכושף." פלט לבסוף הצעיר בחוסר רצון.

סיריוס הופתע מין מחוות הדיבור של אחיו. "אה?"

"החלון. הוא כמו תקרת האולם הגדול, מכושף. ישנה אפשרות מאוד הגיונית שעכשיו צהריים. לחלונות בקומה הזאת, כמו לרוב החדרים, יש תחביב לא נעים להחליף זמנים. וכפי שאתה רואה, להחביא דלתות, שיפתחו רק כשבא להן," הדברים היחידים שסיריוס הבין משם הלאה, מוחו כעת אחוז פאניקה, כללו כמה קיטורים מצד אחיו, דברים נוספים על מזג-האוויר בחדרי הקומה, השקפות מסוימות על מצבם ועוד קיטורים, דומים לקודמם, ניסוחם שונה.

"-איך אתה יודע את זה?" הפריע לדבריו סיריוס, בחשדנות, גבתו מתרוממת.

רגולוס פלט אנחה. "כבר הייתי תקוע פה, בעבר."

"חבריך הסלית'רינים ציוו עליך לבדוק אם יש בקומה מכרסמים בהם עוד לא התעללו?"

רגולוס בחר להתעלם מאותה הערה. "זאת הייתה אשמתך ואשמת הבוצדמים ובוגדי-דם איתם אתה מעדיף לשרוץ," ירק. "אשמתך, כמו בפעם הזאת."

"זאת לא אשמתי. זאת הייתה תאונה."

"הו, תאונה? ב-_טעות_ הטלת עלי קללה?"

סיריוס פנה להביט בעיני אחיו. "_אני _לא הייתי אמור להיות פה, איתך. משמע, תאונה." אמר. "אחת מצערת במיוחד," הוסיף, במחווה דרמטית.

בעבר, כפי שסיריוס זוכר, הוא ורגולוס היו קרובים למדי אחד לשני, ככל שזוג אחים יריבים בעלי כוונות שונות בתכלית יכולים להיות. בהחלט, חשב סיריוס, היו קרובים. רגולוס, אשר חיפש תמידית את חיבתם של ההורים והוא, אשר העדיף כי האנשים שמכנים את עצמם 'יוצריו' יבלעו ע"י קקטוס שרקני-סגול רעב במיוחד, אם הדבר ימנע מהם להיכנס לחדרו, ולהטרידו בחופשות הקיץ על כל פינה ושעל עליהם דָרךּ.

מעולם, אף לא פעם אחת, חשב סיריוס להזמין את אחיו איתו כשבחר נתיב אחר לחייו, או אף שברח מהבית, לערוק לחברו הטוב, ג'יימס פוטר.

הסיבה הפשוטה הייתה, כי האמין שאחיו כהה השיער יעשה כמותו, ילך באותו שביל, כמו שאחים כהי שיער עשו בספרים המוגלגיים שרמוס הכריחו לקרוא. למעשה, רעיון זה היה נטוע בליבו של סיריוס חזק כאותן לבנים קסומות בסמטת דיאגון. הוא אפילו קיבל מין תמריץ למחשבה זאת כשהלה החלה, כאשר תפס את רגולוס בן השתיים-עשר מביט בעיון בחוברת מוגלגית, אותה נבצר מסיריוס להחביא באותו זמן. שהתעמק בזיכרון זה, שם-לב כי אפילו לא צרח על אחיו לצאת מין חדרו לאלתר, ובמקום, הסביר לו, ביתר סבלנות וסובלנות, שהמוגלגים בכריכה למעשה לובשים בגד גוף מוגלגי מתוחכם. הוא חשב כי בעצם עשיית זה מילא את מכסת-האח-הטוב.

מכך, התאכזב מרות כשגילה כי רגולוס ממשיך להתחנף להוריו גם לאחר שהוא, סיריוס, עזב. הוא התאכזב יותר לגלות כי רגולוס מנסה – ללא הצלחה – להכחיש את הקשר המשפחתי בניהם, ואף מנסה להתחבר אל הקהילה היותר מנוסה ומבוגרת ממנו, הכוללת את לוציוס מאלפוי, בין שאר המשפחות טהורות הדם מסלית'רין.

הוא התאכזב והתבייש בצורה מחרידה לגלות שלמרות ניסיונותיו, רגולוס השתלב ביניהם כזרע במועדון שח-קוסמי.

אם סיריוס היה מתמקד בעבר בינו לבין אחיו, יכול היה להגיע למסקנות חשובות, כאלו שמעולם לא התעמק בהן יתר-על המידה, כאלו שמעולם לא זכה להכיר מחוסר זמן או ריכוז. לחוסר מזלו, נמנע גם בהזדמנות זאת להתעמק בהן, כשהרגשה חדשה הגיעה, כזאת שנטה לקבל מדי בוקר, לפעמים בצהריים – במיוחד לאחר אותו שיעור שיקוים כפול בימי רביעי – ופעם-בכמה-זמן בערב.

"אני רעב." הכריז סיריוס.

רגולוס, נשען בפינה החדר המנוגדת לזו של אחיו, התעלם. ראשו עדיין כאב והתעסוקה היחידה שמצא ללא הצורך להרים את מבטו הייתה לשפשף את רצפת האבן, להרים את אצבעו דבוקת-האבק, מחיית האבק על גלימתו המאובקת בל-כי וחוזר חלילה. תלונותיו של סיריוס לא היו חשובות בשום-דרך.

"אני רעב!" חזר סיריוס, הפעם מוסיף לקולו טון מתבכיין. בדרך-כלל, עזר לו הדבר בכך שסיפקו את רצונו. "אני רע—"

"שמעתי," נאנח רגולוס. ללא תגובה נראית לעין מהשני, המשיך בדבר-מה שעשה קודם.

"ו...?" אדישותו של רגולוס החלה לעבור את גבול סבלנותו.

"ו...?"

"אמרת שהיית פה פעם!" הפטיר סיריוס בייאוש. לפי צורת ההתפתחות של המצב, מזלו לא נראה באופק, הרעב הפריע למוחו להתעמק בדילמה בכל צורה אחרת.

"אז?" גבתו של רגולוס התרוממה, כשהוסיף בטון עוקצני, הדבר הפתיע את סיריוס לא-מעט, "הרי אתה סיריוס-הכל-יכול, למה ש_אתה_ לא תפתור את זה _בעצמך_?"

סיריוס עצם את עיניו. מספר תגובות שונות עברו במוחו, אך ידע במקום מסוים כי אם יבצע אף את הרגועה והגיונית בהן, הדבר יפנה כנגדו. אחר הכל, אפילו במצבו הבין כי לא ירצה להיתקע בחדר לבד עם אחיו לאחר ששוּנה לשנוֹזל-ירוק. _הסחה_' חשב. הוא החל לזמזם שיר ישן שלא זכר מאיפה נלקח.

"אכפת לך?" הטון של רגולוס הסגיר כי לא עניין אותו אם לאחיו אכפת או לא, כל עוד ישתוק.

"כלל לא," הטון של סיריוס, כמחזיר תגובה, הסגיר כי לא, לא אכפת לו. הוא חזר לזמזם.

רגולוס רטן. המצב הקשה עליו מספיק בהיותו כלוא עם אחיו –הבוגד במשפחה, והאדם האשם לסיטואציה, לא פחות- ללא הצורך לשמוע את קולו המזמזם של סיריוס בצורה שגרמה למוחו שלו להתעוות כאשר אותו רטט במנגינה קפץ. "סיריוס!" קרא.

"רגולוס." החזיר סיריוס בשלווה. רגולוס הרים את ראשו, מבטיהם הצטלבו. הצעיר החל להתרומם, סיריוס, כמין הרגל, שלף את שרביטו. מראה השרביט תפס את רגולוס לא מוכן. הוא נפל חזרה ארצה. סיריוס מצמץ בהפתעה. מבטו, כמו מבט השני, התמקד על השרביט.

למרות שלא היה מוכן להודות בכך בעד כל ההיפוגריפים במערכת השמש, מעולם לא הרגיש סיריוס כיותר אידיוט באותו רגע.

סיריוס נופף בשרביטו, ומגש מוכסף הופיע באוויר. הוא החל בולס את המזון שכישף לעצמו ברעבתנות.

הוא סירב להביט באחיו. משהו בתוכו חשד שמבטיו יהיו מלאי ערגה כלפי הנער האוכל ברעשנות בצד האחר של החדר, דבר מגלה רגש מסוים –גם אם לא מהסוג הנחמד ביותר- דבר ממנו נאבק להימנע. יותר מכל, קיווה כי סיריוס לא הבחין יותר מדי כמה לא צלח בניסיונותיו.

ומפינה הנגדית, החליט סיריוס שלמרות הכישוף שביצע לא התקרב לרמה של גמדוני-הבית, או אפילו לבישול אימו של רמוס, משימתו הושלמה, ולא הייתה לשווא. הוא גמע מכוס מיץ הדלעת פעם נוספת.

באותו רגע, העדיף סיריוס לא להסתכל על השני. התוצאות, כך הניח מראש, לא יטיבו לו. הוא הביט אל אחיו ומיד התחרט.

"קח," קרא והושיט דבר-מה לרגולוס. לעזאזל, חשב, הוא ומצפוּנוׁ צריכים לנהל שיחה על פעולות ברגעים כאלו.

רגולוס הרים את ראשו באיטיות, מופתע. מבטם של האחים נפגש לרגע קצר. "לא," אמר.

"מה?" למרות היכר עם הצעיר, סיריוס לא ציפה לאותה תגובה.

"אני לא צריך את זה." רגולוס הסיט את ראשו, מתאמץ במיוחד לתת לתנועה חינניות שבמצבו הייתה קשה להשגה.

סיריוס נהם. "אתה חושב שאתה מתנהג באציליות?"

שתיקה. רגולוס בהחלט חשב כך, כך היה מתנהג כל טהור-דם המכבד את עצמו, אך לא התכוון להודות בעובדה.

"ובכן, זה לא. אתה מתנהג כאילו תקוע לך מלפפון ב- -"

"ס י ר י ו ס !" קרא. הוא לא התכוון לתת _לו_ לדבר אליו. לא כך. הוא יכול להבליג על גריפינדורים רנדומאליים הצוחקים על חשבונו, הוא יכול לסבול אפילו את לגלוגם של חברי הבית אליו השתייך, אך לא את עלבונו מאחיו, סיריוס-הכה-מושלם בעיני כולם, במיוחד הוריו. למרות שאם, חשב ביעף, עט נוצה המדבר ללא הפסקה (לנקודה שסיביו נושרים, עד האחרונה בהן) ירמוז על משהו כנגדו, הוא ימרוט אותו עד מצב צבירה אחר. הוא תיעב את אותם עטים.

הבוגר שתק. כעבור מספר שניות, החדר התמלא בצלילי הגרון של סיריוס האוכל, רעש הנגרם, ללא ספק, במכוון. רגולוס האמין כי יצליח לשמר מזג רגוע עד שסיריוס יגמור. כעבור מספר דקות, חלחלה בראשו המחשבה שהרגע לא יגיע, לא בזמן הקרוב. הוא נזף בעצמו לרגע על ששכח את הרגלי האכילה ה-כמעט-מדהימים של אחיו. סיריוס שלח בחזרה מבט שואל-ספק-מתגרה, פיו מלא במאכלים שונים, מעורבבים יחד בצבע לא מוגדר.

אנחה. "תן לי," פלט באי-רצון. רגולוס הרגיש כמוכר את נשמתו לשטן. זיק הניצוץ שחלף בעינו של סיריוס גרם לצעיר להיות בטוח שזה, למעשה, מה שעשה.

לאחר בליעה רעשנית במיוחד, גיחוך מרושע למדי הופיע בפניו. "'תן לי,' _מה_?"

הוא לא התכוון לעשות את זה. בשום מחיר, לא התכוון רגולוס להיכנע לתנאים של אחיו. אין סיכוי. "אידיוט." גיחוכו של סיריוס התרחב, הוא ללא ספק נהנה מין העניין. "תן לי, _בבקשה__."_

בנפנוף שרביט, צלחת אדומה-צהובה ריחפה לעברו. היא התנגשה חלושות בראשו, לפני שפגעה בחבטה ברצפה.

הו, הוא _ממש_ שנא את סיריוס.

החדר היה קר. למרות שהחדר היה ריק מפתחים נראים לעין, מלבד החלון, המכושף בלאו-כי, הקור עדיין שרץ באזור. מהחלון היה ניתן לראות את הלבנה, גדולה ומהפנטת כמעשה שרביט, הכוכבים הזרועים סביבה נדמו להיות גחליליות. עיניו של רגולוס נעצמו בצורה בלתי-רצונית זאת פעם נוספת. כעבור מספר שניות, רעד עבר בו. הוא הגניב מבט לצד הנגדי, לראות את אחיו עם מתאבק באותם קשיים.

סיריוס שנא את הקור. תמיד כשהתגנבו הקונדסאים לחדר סלית'רין, היה הראשון שייחל לעזוב, לא שהיה מודה בהעדפתו לשבת מול אח חדר המועדון עם קקאו חם ביד מאשר להשתתף בתעלול שהעמידו לעצמם, הוא וג'יימס, לבצע באותו רגע. אם היה יודע כי מה שתכנן ללפני היציאה עם רמוס והשאר אל הצריח המצווח היה נכשל כך, היה טורח להביא גלימה חמה. למעשה, אולי אך היה נמנע מלעשות מתחילה לעשות את הכישוף הלא-מוצלח. ומזלו, איש לא שמע את המחשבה והיה שם להעמיד אותו על טעותו. צריך לעשות משהו בעניין הקור, חשב. צריך לעשות משהו, במהרה.

אוזניו של רגולוס קלטו רחשים מהשני. עיניו הכהות נפתחו, מספיקות לראות את הבוגר מתרומם. בצעד מהיר, חצה סיריוס את החדר הקטן לעברו. לפני שהבין את המצב, הרגיש כי ציפורניו של השני חופרות חלושות בבשר כתפו. כעבור כמה רגעים, כאילו מתג הודלק במוחו, ידע את מטרותו של סיריוס; לגרום לו לעמוד. במאמצים, שכנע את ברכיו להתיישר. סיריוס עדיין החזיק בכתפו, רגולוס הרגיש סחרחורת. איפשהו, עברה במוחו המחשבה שזוהי הפעם הראשונה שעמד, מאז הגיע לחדר המקולל. החשבה היטשטשה, הפכה לערפל מיסטי, בעוד אחת אחרת נכנסה; סיריוס מוריד את גלימתו.

משהו לא מסתדר, חשב רגולוס. בפתאומיות, הבין מה. האיזון שהשיג לעצמו, בנוסף לאיזון שנבע מעזרתו של סיריוס, חדל מלהתקיים. רגליו התנודדו, כמָלַח שט במהלך סופה. סיריוס, כפשוטו, דחף אותו כנגד הקיר. רגולוס חשב כי סיריוס עשה זאת, בנוסף לעבודת התרת הגלימה, בריכוז רב. כאילו הפעולה הייתה בנאלית, שגרתית כשריכת נעליים.

"סיריוס, מה אתה- -?" דבריו נקטעו ברגע שמבטו של סיריוס התרומם מהגלימה וננעל על שלו. בפניו הנאות של סיריוס הפציע חיוך. לרגע אחד, הבין רגולוס למה אותן בנות צווחניות משאר הבתים נמרחו על סיריוס בכזו אינטנסיביות. הוא ניער את ראשו. הרגע הזה עבר, הוא הבחין כי סיריוס עסוק בלהעביר את הגלימה אל מעבר לכתפיו.

"זה," השיב, "הדבר שבאמת לומדים בבית בלק- הישרדות." סיריוס התייאש מהורדת הגלימה של רגולוס ועבר לפתיחת גלימתו. עינו של רגולוס התעוותה לרגע כאשר סיריוס דיבר על משפחתו.

נאבק בדחף הראשוני להזיק לאחיו בכל דרך בה יצליח, שאל רגולוס את הדבר היחיד עליו הצליח לחשוב. "אאה?"

כעת שחשב על זה, אולי כוונתו של סיריוס לא הייתה לגמרי רעה. רגולוס התכרבל עוד-יותר אל מתחת שתי הגלימות.

הדבר החזיר אליו זיכרונות ילדות שהעבר שחק זה ממזמן. כשהיה קטן, חלק חדר עם אחיו, שאף באותם ימים היה מקסים וכובש ככל שילד בגילו יכול להיות. חלוקת החדר עם סיריוס לא נראתה כאפשרות גרועה בכלל בעיניו ה-עדיין-תמימות של רגולוס.

כילד קטן, חשב שהחדר בו נשלחו הוא סיריוס לישון, היה כצינוק; אפלולי, ולמרות כי החדר עצמו היה ענקי, במיוחד לזוג ילדים בגילם, משהו במוחו של רגולוס הראה סימני קלסטרופוביה, כאילו אותם קירות אפורים, בעלי צוהר אחד בלבד, יסגרו עליו, יעניקו לו מוות איטי וקשה מנשוא. אך לרגולוס היה את סיריוס, כאילו מפיץ אור נוגה המפצה על החושך התמידי בחדר. סיריוס יציל אותו, חשב. סיריוס לא מפחד מכלום, לא אפילו מאותם מכשירים מצלצלים ששימשו את המוגלגים, ולא כאשר אביו איים לזרוק עליו את אחד מהמכשירים האלו כעונש להתחצפותו.

הוא אהב את החום שהציע השני, את הזרוע הנכרכת סביב מותנו ללא היסוס. הוא נהנה במיוחד מהקשבה לנשמותיו של סיריוס, לאחר שהלה נרדם. חזהו, צמוד לגבו של רגולוס, עולה ויורד בקצב אחיד, כשעון מתקתק. כשהתבגר, חדרו שלו חדרו של סיריוס זה זמן-מה מרוחקים, תהה רגולוס למה נתן לו סיריוס את הרשות להתגנב למיטתו בלילות. ככלות-הכל, גם כקטנים, ניסה להראות להוריו כי הוא המוצלח מבין השניים, בעוד סיריוס ניסה, כך היה בטוח, לגרום לעצמו להיות מגורש מהבית לאלתר. רגולוס חשב על כל התנהגותו של סיריוס כמשעשעת כשהיה קטן. לאחר הבין את הקו הדק בין שעשוע לטיפשות, למרות שחשד שבמציאות, אחיו הוא הכל חוץ מטיפש.

"אתה לא חושב שעתה הזמן להודות לי?" קולו של סיריוס היה מנומנם, האוויר שפלט בעת דיבורו העביר ברגולוס צמרמורת מתפשטת מעורפו. רגולוס יכל כמעט _לחוש_ את החיוך השחצני על פניו של אחיו.

"_להודות_ לך?" סיריוס עדיין לא הבין את מצבם, חשב. "צריך להזכיר לך? בגללך אנחנו פה!"

"ובכן," מלמל בתשובה, "אין משהו אחר לעשות. אין דרך לפתוח ע"י כישוף את הדלת, כי אין דלת. החלון מכושף, לפיך. עד שהדלת לא תפתח בעצמה, אנחנו כאן. ובכלל,אתה לא סובל יותר-מדי רק _בגללי_."

רגולוס לא טרח להפריח את כל תאוריית הלא-סובל שעליה חשב סיריוס. "אבל אם לא היית עסוק בהשתטויות שלך- -" כחכוח גרוני עמוק ומזויף קטע את דבריו של רגולוס.

"אלו לא השתטויות...-"

"-...אז איך אתה קורא להיטפלות על אנשים, הצלת רצפות?"

אנחה. "לא." שתיקה קצרה השתחררה. רגולוס אמר דבר מה, לפני ששמע שוב את קולו של אחיו. "זה לא היה מכוון אליך, בכל-אופן."

"זה לא?"

"אתה לא היית אמור לעבור שם באותו רגע!"

"אני לא היית אמור- - זאת הסיבה שכשהתעוררת קראת לי- -?"

"כן." אותו טון, מעט עליז-מעט מתנשא עדיין נשמע בקולו של המבוגר מהם.

"אידיוט." הוא שקל לשאול את סיריוס כיצד הוא התכוון לנחש שסוורוס סנייפ יעבור שם, אך החליט שכל תשובה אפשרית לשאלה זאת מהשני תהיה מייאשת למדי. "רואה? הנרקיסיזם שלך הוביל אותנו לזה. זאת _כן_ אשמתך."

"נרקיסיזם?" כעת שמע שמץ של העלבות, אך רגולוס ידע לזהות ממרחק של מטר ושני ינשופים את אותו זיוף מליצי שסיריוס ידע להסתיר כה טוב. "אני לא נרקיסיסט."

"אתה כן."

"אני לא."

"אתה _כן_." רגולוס מצא את עצמו מחייך לנוכח מצבם המטופש.

"אני _לא_תאהב את עצמך מעל הכל, בגלל שהכל בעולם הזה מבוסס על עניין-עצמי'."

נחירת בוז. "רק נרקיסיסטים משתמשים במשפט הזה."

רגולוס חשב ששמע 'שיהיה' קטן כתגובה. מאחוריו, סיריוס פיהק. עוד רעד קטן אחז ברגולוס. הוא קפץ כאשר ידו של סיריוס, בתנועה מלאת ביטחון עצמי, נכרכה סביב מותנו. הדבר הראשון שעלה בדעתו שכעת, הדבר הזכיר לו בשלמות את ילדותו עם סיריוס, כאילו פעולתו של השני השלימה פאזל כלשהו.

בשתיקה שהשתחררה, רגולוס חיפש דבר-מה להגיד. הוא בהחלט היה יכול להרגיש את המתח באוויר בניהם, אך זה היה מין מתח מסוג הטוב, מתח שבין שני יריבים בתחרויות שוליות, כמו מי יאכל ראשון, או מי יקיא בסופו של דבר את הכל. זה היה שונה מהמתח שיהיה שם בד"כ. במידה מסוימת, העדיף את המצב כמו שהוא. "...סיריוס?"

המשובה היחידה שקיבל הייתה נהמה רכה. "סיריוס..." רגולוס נאנח, מקווה שכל הדברים שהתרחשו מאז כניסתו לחדר יישארו בניהם. "תודה." מלמול מתחת לשפמו-הלא-קיים. עוד שקט. הוא תהה אם משהו קרה לשני. "סיריוס?" לחש.

רגולוס הרגיש סיריוס מתכרבל בו יותר. הוא הסתובב מעט, רק לראות את עיניו העצומות של אחיו, פיו מעוות בחיוך רך. למרות שלא יכול היה להגיד זאת הצעיר יותר בוודאות, חשב ששמע את סיריוס פולט את השם "רמוס" פעמים אחדות. הוא התאמץ להתעלם משמיעת השם בשאר הפעמים. כעבור כמה דקות, נסחף גם הוא בשינה.

כשהתעורר, מצא רגולוס את עצמו לגמרי לבד, להוציא את שלל היצורים הצבעוניים שהסתובבו בד"כ בטירת הוגוורטס. הוא היה עטוף בגלימה שלו בלבד, כל זכר לסיריוס נעלם מהעין, כאילו לא היה שם. מביט סביב החדר, גילה קרן אור, כמעט בלתי מובחנת. הוא התרומם באיטיות, מעביר יד בשיערו המפוזר, תוהה מה קרה בזמן שישן.

בין הדלת הנסתרת לקיר עצמו, גילה רגולוס חתיכת עץ, שהתבררה להיות כשרביטו. הוא הניח שאחיו היה ההסבר לדרך בה השרביט הגיע מהמסדרון לשם. הוא החדיר את אצבעותיו לחריץ ופתח את הדלת, מתכופף מעט להרים את השרביט. לפני שיצא, העיף מבט אחרון לעבר החדר. החדרים האלו תמיד יזכירו לו סוג של צינוק; אפלים, חלולים וחסרי כל אובייקטים ממשיים. הנער פלט אנחה. הוא הניח כי אם סיריוס לא היה מניח את השרביט בין הדלת לקיר, הוא עצמו לא היה מוצא לבדו את הדלת. לרגע נלחם במחשבה זאת עם המחשבה שזאת אשמתו של סיריוס וניסיונותיו של אחיו להתעלל בסנייפ, שהם הגיעו למצב.

רק לשנייה, חשב רגולוס שאולי סיריוס לא _כל__-__כך_ גרוע.

- - -

אפילוג.

סיריוס ירד במדרגות בשמחה, שמחה כמעט רבה מדי כדי להבחין כי הוא למעשה עולה בהן. הוא תהה כמה זמן עבר מחוץ לחדר. להיות תקוע עם אחיו הצעיר, הוא שיער כי עבר לפחות יום וחצי. דרך החלונות ראו את הלילה שטרם ירד, השקיעה בוהקת באורה האדמדם. סיריוס נכשל להיזכר בשעה בה עזב את חבריו לארוב לסבר-מאוס. הזיכרון היחיד שנראה לו ברור באותו רגע היה כאשר התעורר, לצד רגולוס, כששמע את הדלת הנסתרת נפתחת ונסגרת להנאתה, כאילו דיברה עם הדלת במסדרון ממול. סיריוס, למעשה, לא ידע כי הדלת _באמת_ דיברה עם הדלת במסדרון ממול באמצעות הטריקות, שיחה הכללה בעיקר את הדלת החדשה בקומה השנייה. שאר הדלתות לא חיבבו את אותה דלת בקומה השנייה, אך סיריוס, בחוסר-הבנתו לשפת אותן דלתות, רק ידע כי באותו רגע הגיע הזמן להסתלק מהחדר, אם או בלי רגולוס.

הוא זמזם דבר-מה כאשר נכנס לחדר המועדון. מול האח, במקומות הקבועים, מצא את ג'יימס ופיטר, משוחחים. הם פנו להביט אל סיריוס כאשר חשו בקרבתו.

"שלום לכם," קרא, מתיישב על אחת הכורסאות במצב-רוח מרומם, לפני שהבחין במבטם שחבריו שלחו אליו.

"איפה היית!" שאל ג'יימס בעצבנות. "רמוס כבר ע- -"

"-רמוס!" סיריוס הרגיש בצורך להכות את עצמו נשנות עם כף ערבוב. הוא _ידע_ששכח משהו. "איפה הוא?"

"למעלה, בחדר, ו- -"

"-תודה!" הפריע שנית לדבריו של חברו, קופץ מהמושב לחדר. לרגע חשב ששמע 'תקשיב לדברים של אחרים,' מג'יימס, אך החליט להתעלם מהערה זאת. הוא מצא זאת מוזר, שרמוס נמצא בחדר יום לאחר השינוי, אך לא מצא את הזמן להתווכח. מתפרץ לחדר, סיריוס מצא את רמוס עומד ליד השידה, נרכן קלות להביט בספר.

רמוס הרים את מבטו למשמע הדלת הנפתחת. "סיריוס? איפה היית? עוד מעט צרי--"

"אני מצטער!" סיריוס התקדם בצעדים מהירים לעבר רמוס. "אני יודע שהבטחתי להיות כשאתה משתנה," לפני שרמוס יכל להבין, סיריוס כרך את זרועותיו סביבו. רמוס היה מצווח קלות למחווה של סיריוס, אך כיוון שלא היה מהטיפוסים המצווחים, לא צווח. גופו התקשה כנגד חיבוקו החזק של סיריוס, הנער חום-השיער הסמיק קלות. "אבל," המשיך סיריוס, לא מבחין בתגובתו של רמוס, "אתה רואה, יש להיעדרות הממושכת סיבה, ו-"

"-סיריוס, על מה אתה מדבר?" קטע אותו. לא בכל יום התפרץ סיריוס לחדר כמוכה-אלם, מחבק אותו וממלמל שטויות. ובכן, לפחות לא יותר-מדי עשה זאת.

"ההשתנות שלך," מלמל סיריוס באיטיות, כמסביר לפיטר את החומר הנלמד האחרון בשיקויים, "אתה יודע, עם הטפרים החדים והפרווה. ופספסתי אותה."

רמוס נסוג מעט מאחיזתו של סיריוס, שולח אל השני מבט תוהה. "עכשיו אחר-צהריים, ההשתנות היא רק בערב."

"על מה אתה מדבר? כשהלכתי היו לך רק כמה שעות!"

"מאז שהלכת עברו רק שלוש שעות."

"...מה!"

- - -

1. שנוֹזל- משהו שבין שנוז ל-נוזל.

2. נרקסיזם- אהבה עצמית. נקרא כך ע"י נסיך המאוהב בעצמו, בשם "נרקיס". יכול להיות שבסיפור הזה גם הייתה מעורבת צפרדע, אבל אני לא בטוחה, ככה שנראה שלא, לא הייתה צפרדע.

3. 'תאהב את עצמך מעל הכל, בגלל שהכול מבוסס על עניין-עצמי', זהו למעשה משפט פיוטי אמיתי, נאמר ע"י תיאודור דוסטויבסקי Fyodor Dostoyevski, המשפט מדבר, לדעתי, על כך שכל דבר שיש לנו בעולם, כן, מבוסס על תחומי העניין שאנשים אוהבים מדען אוהב מדע, הוא ממציא את הטלוויזיה. או משהו כזה. אני חושבת שלפי הקאנון, המשפט הזה פשוט מתלבש על סיריוס, אבל אולי זאת רק אני. משפט מקור;

"Love thyself above all because everything in this world is founded on self-interest."


End file.
